3. Outreach & Education Core Project Summary/Abstract A cornerstone of the RML program is effective outreach and education to health professionals, public health workers, and the general public who together represent a diverse, large population. To measure our effectiveness in this endeavor, we need to know our audiences, their information needs, and whether their needs are met and what changes result from our efforts. Several factors drive the outreach we propose: NLM resources and services, the target audiences, and the needs of the audiences. Our program will be most effective by matching the most appropriate NLM resources and services with the target audiences to best meet their needs. In addition, we are reviewing the HHS Strategic Plan 2014-2018, Healthy People 2020, NN/LM PSR Learning Needs Assessment, and additional input and feedback from Network members and activities to aid in our strategic planning process. Based on groundwork made during the last four years on the NN/LM National Initiatives, we will continue and expand strategies to direct more outreach towards community colleges and K-12 audiences. In the area of consumer health outreach, we will build on successful partnerships we have established with state libraries and other organizations, such as the Institute for HealthCare Advancement (IHA) to promote health literacy and access to quality health information. We will continue to utilize subawards as an effective mechanism to leverage our outreach program efforts reaching health professional and consumer audiences. We will provide exhibit services for at least three national and three regional meetings each year of the Cooperative Agreement. We will continue to provide educational handouts and brochures to our Network members as they perform outreach to their communities.